


Ocknij się

by Donnie_Engelvin



Series: Rzecz, która się nie zdarza [18]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Past Underage
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnie_Engelvin/pseuds/Donnie_Engelvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur musi znaleźć się w skrajnej sytuacji, żeby powiedzieć, co mu leży na sercu.</p>
<p>AU w stosunku do wydarzeń znanych z filmu, ale osadzone w podobnych realiach — PASIV na porządku dziennym.<br/>Zbetowane przez <strong>Kaczalkę</strong>.<br/>Many thanks to <strong>Helenish</strong> for her beautiful work and her kind permission to publish this translation!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocknij się

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [wake up now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/164350) by [Helenish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenish/pseuds/Helenish). 



# Ocknij się

Jessica kończy tłumaczenie i ściska na pożegnanie każdego z nich, łącznie z Arthurem. Eames odwozi ją na dworzec kolejowy, a potem pozostaje im tylko przeprowadzić parę ostatnich prób przed akcją, posprzątać szkołę, usunąć z niej ślady swojej bytności, dokręcić harmonogram, zatwierdzić finałowy plan z klientem i rozdać łapówki. Eames obserwuje Arthura, pochylonego z Nelą nad modelem krajobrazu albo uczącego Tima na boisku za szkołą, jak poprawnie trzymać pistolet. Schodzi w sen z Arthurem — tylko oni dwaj — świadomy, że dni uciekają, że Arthur nie zaproponował mu niczego, że nie wie nawet, gdzie go szukać od przyszłego tygodnia.  
Daje Arthurowi mnóstwo okazji do zagadnięcia na osobności, nie skąpi małych uśmiechów rzucanych w jego stronę. Arthur nie reaguje.  
— Organizuję robotę — mówi mu Eames ostatniego dnia, ignorując ciężki, dławiący uścisk w piersi. — Za trzy tygodnie.  
Arthur odpowiada grzecznym skinieniem głowy, nie przerywa jednak wsuwania kolejnych dokumentów do niszczarki.  
— Na wypadek, gdybyś był akurat wolny… — ciągnie Eames niespodziewanie dla samego siebie.  
Arthur wygląda na zaskoczonego.  
— To dość… mało czasu.  
— No tak, racja — przyznaje Eames i odwraca się na pięcie.

***

Akcja przebiega zgodnie z planem, dopóki ten nie bierze w łeb. Na drugim poziomie Eames odbiera telefon od Arthura, chociaż nie powinni się ze sobą kontaktować. Jego głos jest zachrypnięty, zdeterminowany i dziwnie metaliczny.  
— Wpakowaliśmy się w małe kłopoty — mówi. W tle rozlegają się trzaski wystrzałów, krzyki. — Cholera — klnie cicho do mikrofonu.  
— Czego potrzebujesz? — pyta Eames.  
— Spotkajmy się w punkcie odwrotu. Odbierzesz tam Tima.  
Im bliżej centrum miasta, tym więcej projekcji zwraca uwagę na Eamesa. Nie atakują go, ale ich twarze są zimne i nieprzyjazne. Eames zwalnia, starając się zachować neutralną minę, aż przestają się nim interesować. Dlatego z dużym spóźnieniem dociera do klatki schodowej małej, rozpadającej się kamieniczki, dodanej przez Nelę do scenerii snu w roli kryjówki awaryjnej. Kiedy Eames otwiera drzwi barkiem, Tim siedzi skulony w rogu pokoju z pistoletem Arthura w ręku i czeka. Arthur nie żyje.  
— Musimy się stąd zmywać — decyduje Eames. Pochyla się nad Timem, wyjmuje broń z jego pasywnych palców, po czym szarpnięciem stawia go na nogi. — Jesteś ranny?  
— Ja nie… — Dłonie Tima drżą. — Arthur — szepcze, nie odrywając wzroku od zakrwawionego, zwiniętego na podłodze ciała.  
— Hej — mówi Eames spokojnym, zrównoważonym głosem. Plan diabli wzięli, nie mają czasu na żadne ceregiele. — To nie jest realny świat, pamiętasz? Arthurowi nic się nie stało.  
— Ale on… Skopałem zadanie — bełkocze Tim.  
Na jego szyi ciemnieje rosnąca, sina plama, lewy rękaw koszuli przesiąka krwią. Eames prowadzi go do kuchni, sadza na taborecie i zaczyna grzebać po szafkach w poszukiwaniu czegoś nadającego się na prowizoryczny opatrunek. Tim nie przestaje mamrotać, cicho, szybko i z roztrzęsieniem.  
— Wszystko zrobiłem źle. Arthur to naprawił, a sam… dał się im złapać, żeby mnie ocalić, a ja… nie mogłem… Wiem, ćwiczyliśmy, ale nie mogłem…  
— Tim — przerywa mu Eames.  
Tim zamyka usta. Eames odcina nożyczkami cały rękaw i odsłania kilka płytkich zadraśnięć powyżej łokcia. Nic poważnego.  
— Nie ma możliwości, żeby przygotować cię na podobne rzeczy w ciągu parotygodniowego treningu — tłumaczy.  
Pospiesznie oczyszcza i przewiązuje ramię Tima ściereczkami do naczyń. Tim dygocze, starając się nie cofać przed niewątpliwie bolesnym dotykiem.  
— Zdawaliśmy sobie sprawę z takiej ewentualności — kontynuuje Eames. — Arthur również. Zrobił, co w jego mocy, żebyś pozostał przy życiu i zakończył robotę. Nie będzie na ciebie wściekły.  
Tim kiwa głową.  
— Moja mama miała takie ścierki — mówi.  
— W porządku — odpowiada Eames. — Co teraz?  
— Dokumenty… Muszę, eee… muszę je przetłumaczyć. — Tim mocno pobladł, niemniej jego głos brzmi spokojniej, bardziej zdecydowanie. — Utknęły w starej poczcie pneumatycznej w piwnicach ratusza.  
— Dobra. Zrobi się. Co poza tym?  
— Był… był jeszcze klucz. Arthur go miał.  
— Widziałeś, gdzie go schował?  
Zdeprymowany Tim zaprzecza ruchem głowy.  
— Nie szkodzi — uspokaja go Eames. — Rozejrzyj się za jakąś kurtką albo czymś, co zakryje tę rękę. Inaczej wzbudzisz podejrzenia.  
Odczekuje, aż Tim zacznie przeglądać zawartość szafy w przedpokoju i dopiero wtedy przykuca przy trupie Arthura. Przeszukuje kieszenie jego spodni i zewnętrzne marynarki — puste — a gdy sięga pod jej zakrwawioną połę, Arthur drga konwulsyjnie i chwyta go drżącymi palcami za nadgarstek. Serce Eamesa podjeżdża do gardła. Podejmuje kilka nieudanych prób, zanim udaje mu się odzyskać panowanie nad głosem.  
— Hej, hej, spokojnie — mówi.  
Wzrok Arthura jesz szklany, dziki. Szamocze się z Eamesem, zadaje mu kilka ciosów na oślep, trafia w brzuch i żebra, na tyle mocno, żeby odebrać oddech, brutalnie wykręca drugą ręką przegub jego dłoni. Eames nie chce sprawiać mu bólu, musi jednak użyć sporej siły, żeby uwolnić ramię. Arthur wydaje niski, ochrypły okrzyk i opada z powrotem na podłogę.  
— Arthur — mówi Eames, patrząc na jego skurczoną z cierpienia twarz, na usta łykające hausty powietrza. Dotyka policzka, muska opuszką palca wgłębienie nad żuchwą, a wtedy Arthur otwiera oczy i mruga zdezorientowany.  
— Eames? — pyta szeptem. — Jesteś tu… Eames. — Wyciąga rękę i kładzie ją ostrożnie na jego kolanie.  
— Hej, słońce — odpowiada Eames, zanim zdąży się powstrzymać, i patrzy na słaby uśmiech wykwitający na wargach Arthura.  
— Myślałem, że masz być gdzie indziej — mówi Arthur miękko, cicho.  
— Skąd. Prosiłeś, żebyśmy się tutaj spotkali, zapomniałeś?  
Mina Arthura pochmurnieje.  
— Nie — zaprzecza. — Nie, nie zrobiłbym tego. Nie chcę cię zatrzymywać.  
— Arthur.  
— Mhm. — Jego powieki opadają.  
— Arthur — powtarza Eames.  
Uderza go delikatnie w policzek otwartą dłonią. Z nosa Arthura cieknie krew, Eames wyciera ją kciukiem.  
— Ocknij się, potrzebuję cię. Zostań tu ze mną.  
Oczy Arthura otwierają się powoli.  
— Eames — szepcze znów. — Pomóż Timowi.  
— No proszę, na to czekałem. Cały ty.  
— Tak — odpowiada Arthur. Wtula twarz w dłoń Eamesa, jakby był śpiący, i układa policzek w jej wnętrzu.  
— Gdzie jest klucz? — pyta Eames. — Powiedz mi, żebym mógł cię szybko obudzić.  
— Tak bardzo urosłeś. — Głos Arthura staje się bełkotliwy, pełen tęsknoty. — Nie widziałem, jak to się działo.  
— Arthur. — Eames pochyla się, odgarnia mu włosy z czoła, unieruchamia w uścisku. Źrenice Arthura rozszerzają się raptownie. Eames oblizuje kącik ust. — Masz ten klucz przy sobie?  
— W kieszeni — odpowiada Arthur z trudem po dłuższym czasie. — Wewnętrznej.  
Śledzi wzrokiem, jak Eames wyciąga klucz, nie pomagając mu najmniejszym ruchem.  
— Podwójnym strzałem — prosi i dotyka palcem dolnej wargi.  
— Ciii, spokojnie.  
— A gdy wychodzisz do Mal po szkole, zostawiaj kartkę — mówi dalej Arthur.  
Krew kapie mu z uszu, z nosa. Eames wsuwa w jego usta kciuk, a potem lufę pistoletu. Pilnuje, żeby nie drżały mu ręce, stara się o możliwie delikatny dotyk. Wargi Arthura są spękane i czerwone, kontrastują z czarnym metalem broni. W oczach czai się ulga. Eames naciska dwukrotnie spust i pozwala martwemu ciału opaść na podłogę.  
— Idziemy — zwraca się do trzęsącego się jak osika Tima, stojącego w progu w niechlujnym brązowym swetrze. — Już, w tej chwili — dodaje, cofając się od trupa i wycierając lufę o rękaw.  
— Ja…  
— Następnym razem sprawdź puls — mówi Eames. — Nie spierdol znów takiej sprawy.

***

Po zakończeniu roboty Eames czeka dzień, dwa. Przez cały trzeci szuka adresu mailowego, pod który miałoby sens napisać. Odpowiedź przychodzi piątego dnia.

_Warunki są do przyjęcia. Zjawię się 21-go. Cieszę się na następną wspólną pracę. A._


End file.
